This invention pertains to installing latch pins, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for installing pivot pins in latches of shipping containers.
Previously, a great deal of time and difficulty has been encountered in installing such pins. Additionally, costly damage to the containers has resulted from the hammers, punches and plier-type tools previously used to install the pins.
Accordingly, a main object of the invention is the provision of improved apparatus which reduces the time and difficulty of installing the pins, and which avoids damage to the containers.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved latch pin installation apparatus which is economical to manufacture and facile and precise in operation.